A Little Lesson
by Southpark
Summary: Jakotsu has snatched a wishing stone from an old woman and ........ A onechapter fanfic, please R & R!


Author's words: There's not much fanfiction on Shichinintai, so I'm gonna start one. And also, I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. It's just for fun.  
  
This story is not related to any story line between manga 24-27. By the way, my favourite Shichinintai is Jakotsu and my favourite main character in manga is Inuyasha.  
  
BUWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
RATING: P-G for actions and languages  
  
A LITTLE LESSON  
  
  
  
"Bankotsu aniki! How long are we going to travel, there's not a single soul in sight!" Jakotsu rubbed his soles painfully.  
  
"Is there any village nearby? I want to see Inuyasha soon."  
  
Jakotsu glanced wistfully into the sky. Inuyasha's handsome face appeared, smiling in colourful and sparkling background. His snow-white hair swayed beautifully in the air.  
  
"How I long to hug him hard and kiss him all over." The other Shichinintai members looked on, bored.  
  
Renkotsu: Can't you say something else?... You have repeated these for N TIMES everyday!!! YOU BASTARD IDIOIT!!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"HA CHOO!!!!!" Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern, she opened her bag and started to search.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Pills for flu, this wet weather is getting most of us sick! Mama says so."  
  
"Kagome, give me one too!" Shippou said, sneezing and blowing nose.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a look of maybe-someone-is-scolding-behind-you glare. Sango gave a bored look.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The Shichinintai were now near a river towards the mountain Naraku had instructed them to go. It was late and they camped in the nearby area. Jakotsu unluckily was assigned the task of delivering water for the group. As he approached the riverside, an old woman suddenly blocked his path.  
  
Jakotsu: Oi! Get out of my path, you filthy old rag!!!!  
  
Old woman (beating Jakotsu with her stick): You rude young man, show some respect to the elderly! TAKE THIS ! TAKE THAT!  
  
Jakotsu swung his Jakotsutou: HEHEHEHE!!!! I'll get you down to hell right this moment!  
  
The old woman agile leaped up and down, avoiding all the blows.  
  
Jakotsu: (Thinking) Stupid old rag sure has a way to escape my blows. (Suddenly, spotted a shiny stone on the old woman's neck) (Say aloud) Hey, old rag, what's that you are wearing round your neck?  
  
Old woman (grinning evilly): Heheheheh, it's a magical stone! It can make dreams come true. If you can touch my head, I'll give you straight away! But frankly speaking, you can't even touch a single hair of mine, you.  
  
~BANG!!!!! WRACK!!!!~~  
  
Old woman lay on the ground with spirals turning in her eyes and a lump on her head. Jakotsu pulled the stone from her neck and skipped happily away.  
  
Jakotsu: BUA HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Old woman (screaming with tears splashing like rain from her eyes and held a microphone to her mouth): THIS IS GOING TO BE THE START OF THE TRADEGY!!!!!!  
  
A leg stepped on her head, Jakotsu said: "By the way, how am I going to use this thing?"  
  
Old woman: Heh! Heh! I'll never tell you. NEVER!  
  
Jakotsu sat, thoughtfully.  
  
"A thousand yen?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"A million yen?"  
  
"No one can bribe me! NO ONE!!"  
  
Jakotsu (holding out his Jakotsutou with cold stare): (Very slowly) My patience is running thin. Let me finish you once and for all..  
  
Old woman (Sweat-drop): Wait! Wait! Drip a tear of a Hanyou on the stone and make a wish; your wish will come true!  
  
"Thanks!" Jakotsu kicked the old woman into the river and went happily away.  
  
Jakotsu (Thinking): Wait, where can I get a tear of a Hanyou? (Aloud) Inuyasha?  
  
A voice said: "Get really to die, Jakotsu!"  
  
Jakotsu shouted happily: INUYAHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha screamed, annoyed: IT IS INUYASHA, NOT INUYAHA!!!!! (Giving Jakotsu many lumps on his head)  
  
Inuyasha: How did you know I'm here?  
  
Jakotsu: Duh! I called out your name out of chance.  
  
Inuyasha (regretting): Shouldn't have shout to him in the first place.  
  
Jakotsu: You alone follow me all the way here???  
  
Inuyasha: You think I'm as pervert as you? I'm here to collect river water!  
  
Jakotsu (eyes sparkled and chanted merrily): I'M SO LUCKY!!!!! (Sinking in his own imagination, Inuyasha and Jakotsu collecting water by riverside romantically)  
  
Inuyasha (thinking): What luck! Kagome, Miroku and Shippou are down with flu and Sango is assigned to take care of them. Why among all Shichinintai do I have to see this bastard??!  
  
Jakotsu (evilly): Heh! Heh! Heh! And its time for me to gain my wish! TAKE THIS!  
  
A storm of things flew into Inuyasha's eyes. It was slices of onions.  
  
Inuyasha's tears flew out in splashes (Screaming): WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! (Flying more lumps onto Jakotsu's head)  
  
Jakotsu held out the stone and readily accepted Inuyasha's tears.  
  
Jakotsu: NOW MY WISH WILL COME TRUE!!!! MAKE INUYASHA MINE!!!  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Jakotsu: Heh??????  
  
Inuyasha (Advancing threateningly): Jakotsu..  
  
Inuyasha stormed angrily to wash the slices from his eyes after awarding Jakotsu some more claw attacks, kicking him several times on his head and driving him far away from him.  
  
Jakotsu sat many nights, trying to figure out the stone and it took many days for him to realize that the old woman tricked him.  
  
Jakotsu (snarling): I'll tear you into pieces the next time I see you, old rag!!!!  
  
Afar, the old woman sat giggling on top of a hill, her figure blocked against the full moon: "It is of course an ordinary rock! This is the lesson for being so rude to me, BAKA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
After words: Jakotsu is of course not as stupid as what I describe and he is supposed to be ruthless (coz he is a villain in the manga)! This fanfiction is written purely for self-entertainment. 


End file.
